An installation structure of ceiling fan blades currently on the market is complex. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, when a fan blade 1′ needs to be mounted, the fan bladel' is first mounted to a connecting member 2′, each fan blade 1′ usually needs to be fixed by means of three or more screws, and moreover, gaskets need to be mounted between the screws and the fan blade 1′, which requires a lot of parts and causes high cost. After the fan blade 1′ is mounted to the connecting member 2′, the connecting member 2′ is mounted to a mounting plate (not shown in drawings). The assembly operation of this kind of mounting structure is complicated, takes a very long time, and has to be completed with auxiliary tools.